banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Occult Mystery
You have an innate connection to the spirits of the dead. Spells Revelations Automatic Writing (Su) Once per day, you can spend a full hour in uninterrupted meditation. During this period, your hands produce mysterious writing that pertains to the future. At 1st level, the prophetic writing manifests as an augury spell with 90% effectiveness. At 5th level, the writing takes the form of a divination spell with 90% effectiveness. At 8th level, the writing manifests as a casting of commune with no material component required. Brain Drain (Su) You can take a standard action to violently probe the mind of a single intelligent enemy within 100 feet. The target receives a Will save to negate the effect and immediately knows the source of this harmful mental prying. Those who fail this save are wracked with pain, and take 1d4 points of damage per oracle level you possess. After successfully attacking with this ability, you can use a full-round action to sort through the jumble of stolen thoughts and memories and then attempt a single Knowledge check using the victim’s skill bonus. The randomly stolen thoughts remain in your mind for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. Treat the knowledge gained as if you had used detect thoughts. This is a mind-affecting effect. You can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus 1 use per day at 5th level, and 1 use for every 5 levels beyond 5th. Ectoplasmic Armor (Su) You can conjure armor made of ectoplasm that grants you a +4 armor bonus to AC. In addition, this armor functions as if it had the ghost touch special ability. At 7th level and every 4 levels thereafter, the armor bonus increases by 2. You can use this armor for 1 hour per day per oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-hour increments. Phantom Touch (Su) As a standard action, you can perform a melee touch attack that causes a living creature to become shaken. This ability lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your oracle level (minimum 1 round). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. At 5th level, the target instead becomes frightened, and at 7th level, the target becomes panicked. Project Psyche (Su) You can project your psyche into another vessel. Once per day, you can possess another creature as if using the magic jar spell, though this does not require a receptacle. You must be adjacent to the target creature, which receives a Will save against the effect. You must be at least 11th level to choose this revelation. Shroud of Retribution (Su) As an immediate action, you can summon a shroud of spirits that reflects your attackers’ damage back onto them. Any creature that strikes you deals normal damage to you, but at the same time the attacker takes 1d8 points of force damage + 1 point per 2 caster levels you possess (maximum +10). This effect lasts until the end of your next turn. You can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day at 11th level and every 4 levels thereafter. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Spectral Spells (Su) You gain Ectoplasmic Spell as a bonus feat. In addition, once per day, you can cast a spell with the Ectoplasmic Spell metamagic feat as a standard action that does not increase the level of the spell. You can use this ability one additional time per day at 7th level and every 4 levels thereafter. Spirit Walk (Su) You can become incorporeal and invisible. While in this form, you can move in any direction and pass through solid objects. You can take no actions other than to move while in this form. You can remain in this form for a number of rounds equal to your oracle level, but you can end this effect prematurely as a standard action. You can use this ability once per day at 11th level and twice per day at 15th level. You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Sure Soul (Su) Because of your experience with possessing spirits, you gain a +2 insight bonus on saving throws against possession effects such as magic jar, a ghost‘s malevolence ability, or domination effects. At 7th level, this bonus also applies against death effects and mind-affecting effects. At 11th level, the bonus increases to +4. Voice of the Grave (Su) You can use speak with dead, as the spell, for a number of rounds per day equal to your oracle level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the dead creature takes a cumulative –2 penalty on its Will save to resist this effect. Final Revelation One With The Spirits (Su) Upon reaching 20th level, you become one with the spirits. You become immune to death effects, exhaustion, fatigue, nausea, negative levels, and the sickened condition. You can cast astral projection and true seeing once per day as spell-like abilities without requiring material components. Should you die, you rise again 2d4 days later as a ghost. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited